NETFLIX
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: "Gara-gara kau dan gurita bodohmu itu aku jadi tidak bisa nonton Netflix!" Naruto sweatdropped. "Hinata, itu hanya sinetron—" "—drama serial!" Gara-gara Naruto, Hinata harus rela ketinggalan episode drama serial kesukaannya. Gara-gara Netflix, Naruto jadi prioritas nomor dua kekasihnya. Bagaimana cara Naruto mengatasi kefanatikan gadis itu? Hinata OOC. #NHFD8 RnR!


"Hinata kau ikut kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, wajah Hinata justru merona. Alih-alih menjawab, gadis berambut biru gelap itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berharap teman-temannya yang tengah menatap untuk menunggu jawabannya tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Namun jawaban non verbal Hinata justru membuat ketiga perempuan di hadapannya itu menatapnya heran.

"Eeh.. kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu mengosongkan semua jadwalmu pada Jumat malam?" tanya Ino terlihat jelas kalau ia kecewa.

"Ino benar! Tidak biasanya kau melewatkan acara rutin kita," keluh Tenten heran sekaligus penasaran. Acara yang mereka maksud adalah kegiatan rutin mereka menonton Netflix setiap Jumat malam di rumah Sakura. Mereka berempat adalah teman satu kampus yang sama-sama penggila Netflix terlebih lagi serial TV "Megan Love Story" yang tayang setiap Jumat malam dan sejak episode pertama hingga sekarang mereka selalu menontonnya bersama-sama tanpa meninggalkan satu episode pun.

"A.. ano... sebenarnya aku..." Hinata berkata gelisah, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin Hinata mengatakan kalau ia telah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya dan lupa jika hari yang ia janjikan adalah Jumat malam dimana kegiatan rutin mereka dilaksanakan. Jika saja ia ingat, mungkin jiwa fanatik Hinata akan lebih memilih Netflix dan teman-teman dibanding kekasihnya. Namun jiwa malaikat Hinata yang lebih mendominasi tidak bisa menolak saat kekasihnya itu meminta bantuannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Po..pokoknya aku tidak bisa! Maafkan aku teman-teman, mungkin jika sempat aku akan menyusul kalian," ucap Hinata tanpa menatap teman-temannya, takut jika hatinya yang rapuh menjadi goyah saat melihat wajah kecewa ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Nanti aku kabari lagi ya! Jaa nee!"

Hinata buru-buru keluar dari ruang kuliah itu untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut teman-temannya. Masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya dan segera memacu sedan itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Oneshot Fiction for **NaruHina Fluffy Day #8**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by**

Oryko Hyuuzu

 **Rated**

T+

 **Pairing**

NaruHina

 **Genre**

Romance / Humor

Like = Comment / Fave + Follow

No Flamming

 **Enjoy!**

 **NETFLIX**

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Permisi..."

Naruto tertawa lalu menghadap pada kekasihnya yang sedang melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya dengan rapi. "Kau tau aku hanya tinggal sendiri, tapi kau justru bilang permisi."

"Eeh... itu karena Naruto-kun berkata tadaima tadi," jawab Hinata yang memberengut namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membuka mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau bilang okaeri," respon Naruto lagi.

"Ini kan bukan rumahku, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu saat kita tinggal bersama nanti kau harus melakukannya."

"Ayahku tidak akan mengizinkanku tinggal bersamamu, Naruto-kun." Hinata tetap menjawab walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat merona sekarang. Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak saat melihat kekasihnya itu sengaja tidak melepaskan mantelnya yang membuat Hinata terpaksa melakukan itu untuknya.

"Maksudku nanti kalau kita sudah menikah."

 **BLUSH**

Hinata merona kala wajah pria yang baru saja menggodanya dari jarak sedekat itu justru memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa.

 **SREK**

"Naruto-kun no baka!" seru Hinata sembari berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen itu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tadi ia lempari mantel tebalnya sendiri hingga menutupi kepala kuning Naruto.

"Kau kejam sekali Hinata, membungkus kepalaku dengan mantel tebal. Jika aku mati kehabisan nafas nanti siapa yang akan mencintaimu di dunia ini?"

"Mou... jangan menggodaku terus, Naruto-kun!" Hinata berkata ketus namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum sembari merona yang justru membuat kekasihnya itu semakin bersemangat menggoda gadis di depannya.

"Hehe pacarku ini sangat manis jika sedang malu, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan satu hari tanpa menggodanya~" ujar Naruto, menarik kedua pipi tembam Hinata serta menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung kekasihnya itu.

"Lepwaskwan Nwarwutwo-kwun, swakwit.." (Lepaskan Naruto-kun, sakit...)

"Ittai ittai ittai!" Naruto menjerit berkali-kali saat Hinata justru menarik sebelah telinganya ke bawah tanpa ampun hingga cubitan pada pipi gadis itu terlepas.

"Rasakan," kikik gadis itu lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat telinga yang tadi ia tarik memerah dan membuat wajah Naruto ikut memerah sedikit.

"Kau memang kejam, tapi manis. Jadi aku memaafkanmu kali ini, sayang~"

Naruto baru saja akan menyentuh rambut panjang Hinata untuk kembali menggodanya saat tangan kecil Hinata menangkap tangan yang jauh lebih besar itu demi menghentikan pergerakannya. "Naruto-kun kau membawaku ke sini untuk minta bantuanku, kan?"

Mata safir itu mengerjap dan kemudian ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Karena jika ia menepuk kening Hinata gadis itu pasti akan kembali _ngambek_ jika poni kesayangannya akan menjadi berantakan hehe. "Aku baru ingat."

Berjalan ke arah dapur dengan Hinata yang mengekor tanpa suara. Naruto membuka lemari pendinginnya lalu mengeluarkan bingkisan yang lumayan besar dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan yang kosong. "Okaa-san mengirimkan ini tiga hari yang lalu tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau harus diapakan semua ini. Dia tidak mau menjelaskan dan justru menyuruhku meminta bantuanmu."

Hinata menatap bingkisan itu dengan heran. Rasanya keisengan kekasihnya ini murni turunan dari ibunya yang berambut merah ngejreng itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengirimkan sesuatu kepada Naruto tanpa memberikan petunjuk penggunaannya? Namun dirinya juga diliputi rasa penasaran mengenai isi bingkisan itu dan memutuskan untuk segera mengeceknya.

Gadis itu memandangi bingkisan yang telah terbuka sementara Naruto memandangnya untuk menunggu respon Hinata. Ia sendiri heran mengapa Hinata tidak bergeming sejak beberapa detik lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Naruto-kun," menoleh ke arah sang kekasih, Hinata tersenyum masam.

"Yaa Hinata?"

"Ini gurita."

"Um," Naruto mengangguk sekali.

"Gurita yang sangat besar."

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung harus diapakan, memotongnya saja sulit karena dagingnya sangat keras. Biasanya daging gurita tidak sekeras ini bukan?"

"Ini beku, Naruto-kun."

"Okaa-san bilang jangan biarkan gurita itu berada di luar freezer terlalu lama."

"Naruto-kun, gurita ini beku," ucap Hinata lambat-lambat, mempertanyakan kecerdasan otak kekasihnya yang tahun lalu mendapat peringkat sebagai lulusan terbaik dari kampus mereka.

"Eh?"

"Kau hanya perlu membiarkannya di luar freezer hingga dagingnya kembali lembek, baru bisa mengolahnya."

Hening. Naruto menatap Hinata begitu juga sebaliknya. Hinata bahkan susah payah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali menarik telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Aaa.. souka."

Hinata diam.

"Aku pikir ini gurita jenis lain... gurita... berdaging keras..."

Memangnya ada gurita berdaging keras?

Hinata tersenyum miris, duduk di atas kursi makan lalu menutup wajahnya frustasi. Ia melewatkan netflix dan teman-temannya hanya demi gurita dan kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat bodoh. Sepertinya Naruto bekerja terlalu keras di perusahaan barunya sehingga tidak bisa memikir hal sesederhana itu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya saat ia selesai memasukkan gurita itu kembali ke dalam freezer, berniat untuk mengolahnya besok saja. Terlebih saat ia melihat Hinata duduk dengan menutup wajah, berpikir bahwa gadisnya itu mendadak sakit. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, bertindak OOC dengan menarik kerah kemeja kekasihnya itu dan menatap kekasihnya tajam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"E—eeeehhhh!" Naruto bahkan menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata erat-erat. "A..apa masksudmu? Ki..kita bahkan belum melakukannya!" respon Naruto panik.

"Bu...bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Hiks," Hinata justru berdiri untuk memeluk Naruto, terisak keras di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Membuat Naruto refleks membelai punggung Hinata demi menyalurkan ketenangan pada gadisnya yang terisak dalam rengkuhannya.

"Gara-gara kau dan gurita bodohmu itu aku jadi tidak bisa nonton Netflix!"

Naruto _sweatdropped_.

"Hinata, itu hanya sinetron—"

"—drama serial!"

"—drama serial. Itu hanya drama serial, kau tidak perlu menangisinya sampai seperti ini."

"Aku tidak pernah melewatkannya satu detik pun sejak episode pertama, Naruto-kun. Sekarang aku ketinggalan satu episode penuh hanya karena seekor gurita beku!"

Hatinya tertohok, Naruto merasa bersalah walaupun ia tetap meyakini kalau hal itu tidak penting sama sekali. Namun sebagai kekasih yang baik Naruto memilih untuk mengalah dan menenangkan gadisnya itu yang tangisannya justru semakin menjadi.

"Episode terakhir si tampan Louis meninggalkan Jane di pesta dansa, sekarang aku tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka, huweee... ini semua gara-garamu Naruto-kun!"

"Jangan sebut pria lain tampan, Hinata, aku sangat cemburu mendengarnya."

"Matanya biru dan rambutnya pirang sama sepertimu, Naruto-kun."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanyaNaruto sebari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau Jane memang sangat cantik. Tapi aku tidak ingin mereka berakhir bersama, Louis terlalu sempurna untuk gadis sepertinya. Jane pasti melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Louis-ku huwaaa..."

" _Astaga, dia bahkan terdengar sangat manis saat menangisi hal bodoh seperti ini,"_ kekeh Naruto dalam hati sambil merutuki kefanatikan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar lupa kalau sekarang Jumat malam dan jadwal rutinmu dengan teman-temanmu. Seandainya kau menolak dengan alasan itu, aku pasti akan memintamu datang besok saja," Naruto menahan senyum, setidaknya Hinata masih memeluknya saat ini walaupun mungkin bajunya sudah sangat basah dengan air mata berlebihan yang Hinata tumpahkan sejak tadi.

"Karena kau meminta bantuan, jadi aku memilih untuk membantu kekasihku."

Naruto meleleh mendengarnya, kekasihnya ini memang baik hati. Tadinya ia kira kalau Hinata begitu fanatik hingga lebih memprioritaskan Netflix dibanding dirinya—

"Tapi aku jadi sangat menyesal, seharusnya aku lebih memilih Netflix dibanding Naruto-kun! Huweeee..."

–ternyata perkiraannya tepat.

Tangisan Hinata makin menjadi, tangan kecilnya bahkan memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto yang baru saja jatuh dari rasa percaya dirinya tadi karena menyangka telah dijadikan prioritas.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menangkap kedua kepalan tangan Hinata yang masih saja melayang ke arahnya diiringi deraian air mata. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang berangsur mulai tenang, walau masih dengan isakan dan air mata yang menumpuk di pelopaknya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jangan seperti ini Hinata. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Sakura sekarang, bagaimana?"

Menggeleng pelan saat Naruto menghapus air mata di pipi putihnya yang memerah, Hinata bahkan terlihat sangat imut saat sedang terisak seperti itu. Salahkan Naruto yang memang selalu melihat kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan memuja. "Drama serialnya akan mulai sepuluh menit lagi, rumah Sakura sangat jauh dari sini."

Lelaki itu mengacak surai pirangnya, kemudian sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto pun langsung menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan protes yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, ia mendudukkan Hinata di atas kursi dan meletakkan laptop di atas meja kerjanya itu. Menghidupkan layar laptop dan dengan cepat membuka aplikasi Netflix yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah ia sentuh karena terlalu sibuk bekerja.

"Apa judul sinet—serial dramamu itu?"

"Megan Love Story."

 _Apa-apaan. Judulnya saja bahkan sangat picisan._ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati walaupun jemarinya tetap saja mengetikkan judul yang tadi Hinata sebutkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Menonton netflix," jawab Naruto saat sambungan internet mereka sedang terhubung.

"Kami tidak menonton netflix seperti ini."

"Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"A...ano... kami bisa menonton di atas kasur, telungkup di bawah selimut..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, merutuki dirinya yang justru semakin jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya yang terlihat bodoh itu. Apa bedanya menonton sambil duduk dengan tiduran di atas kasur? Dan apa-apaan kata kami itu seolah Naruto kini sudah bergabung dalam grup fanatik drama picisan di netflix dan Hinata sedang menjelaskan aturan main mereka kepada anggota baru sepertinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Hinata hanya menurut saat Naruto mengangkat laptopnya dengan satu tangan serta tangannya yang lain menarik gadis itu ke atas ranjangnya. Meletakkan laptop itu di ujung ranjang, lalu membiarkan Hinata memposisikan dirinya untuk menonton, lalu menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya dengan selimut.

"Selamat menonton."

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun! Kami biasa menonton netflix dengan camilan," ucap Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu saat kekasihnya itu hampir beranjak setelah menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

"Aku tidak punya camilan, Hinata," jawab Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa saja walaupun sebenarnya hatinya meleleh melihat betapa imut wajah kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Minimarket di lantai bawah masih buka bukan? Aku ingin soda dan makanan manis, aku akan menuggumu di sini." Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyum manis yang mengarah tepat ke kekasihnya.

Naruto justru menumpukan tubuhnya di atas kasur, telungkup menghadap ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana jika kau lupakan netflix itu lalu kita berdua melakukan hal yang manis di ranjangku ini, hm?"

"Tidak!"

Kepala Naruto langsung tertunduk lemas, kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala.

"Kau berjanji akan bertanggung jawab, Naruto-kun! Cepat, sebentar lagi serial dramanya dimulai!" Hinata bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Naruto dan justru menatap layar laptop itu dengan penuh damba serta mata yang berbinar. Seolah lupa bahwa gadis itu baru saja menangis dengan bodoh hingga sesegukan tadi.

Akhirnya lelaki itu mengalah. Setelah membeli soda dan beberapa makanan manis kesukaan Hinata juga sekaleng bir untuknya, Naruto langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata sendirian terlalu lama... dengan laptopnya. Bisa-bisa gadisnya itu hilang akal saat melihat Lucas... Laurent.. atau siapa pun nama pemeran drama itu tampil di layar laptop dan membuat Hinata mencakar-cakar layar laptopnya. Hinata memang gadis yang lemah lembut dan pemalu, namun Naruto yakin bahwa sangat mungkin kekasihnya melakukan hal brutal seperti itu saat sifat fanatiknya kambuh.

"Hiks... Naruto-kun..."

Baru saja Naruto sampai di dalam kamarnya, Hinata sudah menyambutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, walaupun jelas Hinata sudah tidak lagi memandang ke arahnya. Gadis itu bahkan hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kaleng soda yang Naruto berikan, sedangkan tatapannya masih terpaku pada layar laptop di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto merasa tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Hinata di bawah selimut. Bibirnya tersenyum saat gadis itu memeluk lengan kekarnya dan menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto segera setelah lelaki itu telah nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Aku menyesal telah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Jane, ternyata dia gadis yang sangat baik."

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia sibuk menghidu aroma shampo Hinata yang begitu memanjakan indera penciumannya. Namun akhirnya Naruto pun ikut menyaksikan serial drama yang tidak pernah ditontonnya itu.

"Di mana Megan?"

"Megan siapa?" Hinata bahkan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun saat menjawab pertanyaan iseng Naruto.

"Bukankah judul drama ini Megan Love Story?"

"Ooh.. Megan nama lain dari Jane. Gadis itu menyamar menjadi Jane agar bisa dekat dengan Louis, pria yang ia cintai."

Apa-apaan jalan ceritanya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi orang lain demi mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya. Bahkan sejak tadi adegan yang ditampilkan hanyalah adegan dimana wanita berambut hitam bernama Jane sedang menatap rembulan sembari berbicara dalam hati yang itu sangat membosankan di telinga Naruto. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan suara menguapnya agar Hinata tidak sakit hati, hingga tanpa sadar Naruto tertidur di sampingnya.

Cukup lama Naruto tertidur hingga ia kembali terbangun saat Hinata di sampingnya menarik nafas dalam karena terkejut. Mau tidak mau mata safir itu ikut bergulir ke arah layar laptop meski dengan kelopak sayu karena mengantuk.

Merasakan remasan pelan pada lengannya, Naruto menatap layar dan wajah Hinata bergantian. Wajah gadis itu begitu merona dan ternyata disebabkan oleh adegan yang sedang berlangsung pada serial drama itu. Di sana terlihat seorang pria telanjang berambut pirang yang Naruto yakini sebagai Luke—persetan dengan siapapun namanya—sedang menindih seorang wanita dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan dan semaki cepat. Wanita itu bahkan meronta dan masih mengenakan bajunya, jadi Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa yang ia lihat di depannya ini adalah adegan pemerkosaan.

Beralih ke wajah Hinata, ia mendapati sebelah tangan gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri sementara genggamannya pada lengan Naruto semakin erat. Bahkan buliran air mata seolah sudah siap turun dari kelopak matanya saat iris keperakan itu tidak mengedip sama sekali melihat adegan di hadapannya. _Ayolah, itu kan hanya akting!_ Protes Naruto dalam hati, walau sebenarnya ia juga terkejut melihatnya. Akting pun di lokasi shooting pasti mereka melakukan adegan sesungguhnya.

"Brengsek, Louis, aku pikir kau pria baik-baik! Dasar bajingan! Keparat! Hiksss..."

Naruto kembali sweatdropped. Ia membayangkan bahwa yang kini Hinata maki itu adalah dirinya. Tidak tahukan gadis itu kalau kekasihnya ini juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama kapan saja dirinya gagal untuk mengontrol diri? Apalagi Hinata sangat manis di matanya, tubuhnya sangat seksi ditambah rambutnya yang begitu mengaggumkan. Naruto bahkan bisa saja mempraktekkan adegan nista itu saat ini juga. Terlebih mereka sudah sama-sama berada di atas ranjang sekarang ini. Hehe.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Cara," suara laki-laki dari laptop itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Cara? Bukankah nama gadis itu Jane? Wajah mereka terlihat sama saja di mata Naruto. Tunggu, jadi Louis memperkosa gadis lain padahal ada Jane yang sangat mencintainya?

"Brengsek."

Ah, bahkan Naruto tadi tidak sadar kalau ia juga ikut mengumpat.

"Louis bodoh. Mereka benar, laki-laki pirang memang bajingan, hiksss..."

"Eehh!" Naruto sontak menoleh dengan tatapan tersakiti, tidakkah Hinata sadar bahwa kekasihnya yang kini sedang bersamanya kini juga seorang lelaki brambut pirang? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah menoleh padanya sejak tadi.

 **PLAK!**

"Mampus!" Naruto berseru tanpa sadar saat wanita setengah telanjang di dalam layar itu menampar lelaki di depannya dengan begitu keras. Bahkan tangan Naruto yang bebas tanpa sadar mengusap pipinya sendiri, membayangkan jika tamparan sekeras itu mendarat mulus di pipinya.

 **DUAK!**

"Kami-sama, tolong ampuni jiwanya," bisik Naruto saat melihat lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya itu mendapat tendangan tepat pada daerah kemaluannya yang hanya tertutup oleh celana dalam. Naruto bahkan menutup matanya karena merasa ngilu melihat adegan itu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Louis! Tendang dia lagi!"

"Ehhhh!" Naruto kembali menoleh pada Hinata yang menyeringai ke arah layar. Kekasihnya ini begitu mengerikan saat ini. Seolah ia bisa saja membunuh pria bajingan seperti Louis jika hal itu terjadi padanya. Hampir saja Naruto menderita serangan jantung jika episode itu tidak berakhir detik itu juga. Diakhiri dengan Cara yang pergi dengan raut kesal dan linangan air mata, meninggalkan Louis yang masih mengerang kesakitan di atas ranjang.

"Hiksss kenapa dia tega sekali!" Hinata kembali terisak saat bahkan drama itu sudah selesai. Gadis itu menyandarkan wajahnya sepenuhnya pada bahu Naruto dan terisak di sana. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah sembari mematikan layar laptopnya dan meletakan benda itu di atas nakas dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Sudahlah Hinata, air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi hal seperti itu."

Hinata justru semakin menjadi, membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk merubah posisi mereka menjadi berbaring sembari Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukan protektif kekasihnya. Cukup lama Hinata menangis hingga suara sesegukan itu tidak lagi terdengar.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padaku dan perempuan lainnya," ucap Hinata pelan, jemarinya bermain di dada bidang Naruto yang dilapisi kaus tipis.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya hal seperti itu pada perempuan lain."

"Perempuan lain dan aku."

"Perempuan lain selain kamu."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Mereka benar Hinata, laki-laki pirang itu memang brengsek," kekeh Naruto menggoda Hinata yang hanya diam dalam dekapannya. "Jika aku melakukannya apa kau akan menghajarku seperti wanita tadi?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya sebelum menjawab tiga detik kemudian. "Cara tidak mencintai Louis."

"Kalau Hinata?"

"Hi... Hinata mencintai Naruto-kun.."

"Kalau begitu artinya aku boleh—"

"—Tidak!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia tau gadis itu malu. Hinata bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menyembunyikan wajah merona itu pada wajahnya. "Hinata, dengar." Melepaskan rengkuhannya, Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata dari persembunyiannya, menuntut atensi gadis itu atas apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Setiap lelaki pasti berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu," Naruto mengucapkannya lambat-lambat sambil matanya yang tetap menatap lurus ke dalam iris keperakkan kekasihnya. "Karena kami para lelaki memiliki hasrat yang begitu besar terhadap wanita, sebagian lelaki bahkan bisa melakukannya terhadap wanita manapun tidak peduli mereka saling mencintai atau tidak. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah suka saat kau berdekatan dengan pria lain, karena aku tahu pasti apa yang mereka pikirkan."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto membuatnya takut. "Jadi jika suatu saat aku hilang kendali dan hampir menyakitimu seperti yang Liam lakukan tadi—"

"—namanya Louis."

"Persetan dengan namanya."

Naruto terkekeh pelan saat Hinata menunjukkan wajah kesal terhadap ucapannya. "Jika aku melakukannya maka kau harus menghajarku, oke?"

"Baiklah," Hinata tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian gadis itu justru bertanya. "Bisakah kita mempraktekkannya sekarang?"

"Nani? Apa maskudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa bela diri, setidaknya kau beritahu aku apa yg harus aku lakukan nantinya jika itu terjadi. Tadi kulihat Cara sangat kesulitan menolak Louis, tubuh lelaki itu bahkan lebih besar darinya. Apalagi saat Louis sudah mulai... mu...mulai..."

"Memasukkan penisnya?"

"Kyaaaa Naruto-kun! Jangan sefrontal itu!"

"Hm."

"Ya...ya... Cara justru terlihat begitu menikmati... ma.. maksudku! Naruto-kun, kau bahkan sering menciumku dengan paksa dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolaknya!"

"Itu karena kau menyukainya."

"Iya sih... a—ah! Bukan! Itu karena kau jauh lebih kuat dariku!"

"Hinata, kau berkata seolah aku ini maniak seks." Padahal tidak. Naruto hanya sedikit mesum... begitulah.

"Bu... bukan begitu..."

"Sudahlah... lebih baik kita tidur."

Hinata menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Naruto dan berusaha memejamkan matanya saat kekasihnya itu kembali bersuara sembari merengkuhnya.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

"Um." Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou Naruto-kun..."

Naruto tersenyum senang, menyamankan posisinya untuk terlelap bersama sang kekasih. Naruto tidak pernah tau kalau menonton netflix bersama Hinata bisa berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus melihat ke OOC an kekasihnya yang sedang menonton drama. Mungkin mereka bisa membuat jadwal baru di hari lain untuk menonton bersama dan memilih serial drama lainnya. Tidak apa jika itu juga merupakan drama picisan, Naruto ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan saat tidak sedang menonton drama seperti tadi.

Ternyata Netflix bersama kekasih bisa semenyenangkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NETFLIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Hinata-chan! Kau benar-benar rugi tidak menonton episode kemarin! Louis yang selama ini kau banggakan ternyata tidak sebaik itu!"

"Tenten benar! Ternyata selama ini dia tidak mencintai Jane seperti dugaanmu! Kemarin kalian bertaruh Louis akan kembali ke pesta dansa dan tidak jadi meninggalkan Jane dan ternyata dugaanmu dan Sakura salah besar!"

"Huh! Siapa peduli dengan Jane! Yang terpenting episode semalam itu sangat... sangat... hot. Hinata, kau harus lihat si tampan Louis tanpa busana dan melakukan... kyaaa aku bahkan tidak sanggup menceritakannya!"

Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan sabar setiap ocehan ketiga temannya di cafe pada Sabtu sore yang tenang. Ia bingung, haruskan ia jujur kepada mereka kalau Hinata juga menonton adegan itu. Namun apa jadinya kalau Hinata bilang jika ia menonton serial drama itu dengan kekasihnya? Apalagi di sana ada adegan ranjang yang sangat tidak biasa. Menonton adegan ranjang berdua saja bersama kekasihmu di ranjang sangat... berbahaya bukan?

Jadi Hinata putuskan untuk tidak memberitahu mereka. Kecuali jika mereka bertanya, maka Hinata tidak punya keberanian untuk berbohong. Berhubung mereka bertiga sangat yakin jika gadis pemalu itu benar-benar melewatkan episode semalam, jadi Hinata diam saja.

Sampai sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam inbox pesan pada ponselnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu walau ketiga sahabatnya masih mengoceh tiada henti.

 _Dari : Naruto-kun_

 _Pesan : Minggu malam. Netflix. Apartemenku. Aku akan buatkan takoyaki manis untukmu._

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum. Wajahnya merona, tidak menyangka jika jadwal rutinnya kini bertambah satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NETFLIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Hahahahahaha sumpah ide ini terlintas gitu aja di benak Ory dan langsung Ory tulis sampai habis (padahal tadi niatnya mau belajar eh malah selingkuh ke ffn). Sebenernya Ory gak terlalu fanatik sama drama seperti Hinata di fict ini tapi Ory selalu mikir gimana ya para cowok menghadapi ceweknya yang maniak nonton apalagi yang maniak nonton korea wkwkwk

Semoga fict ini cukup fluffy yaaa berhubung Ory mau ujian 2 minggu lagi, jadi sekarang puas-puasin dulu nulisnya mumpung inspirasi lagi lancarrrr jayaaa

Jangan lupa review!


End file.
